Stuck
by LaChoy
Summary: Lithuania's car breaks down and now he's stuck with Poland, who finds the most horrible thing being squirrels. Lithuania/Poland T for slight sexual mentions


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me. The countries definitely don't either.

* * *

"I'm just saying, Liet. Your car sucks."

"Thank you for the kind input, Poland."

"Like, _really_ sucks."

"Again, thank you for the kind input, it's very helpful," Lithuania said, growing more irritated. His car had broken down once again. It had been used when he bought it, so it tended to do this. But currently, they were stuck on a more secluded road. Right now he was trying to fix it and Poland, of course, was being his usual self: lazy and completely unhelpful.

"Ugh, it's so hot."

And whiny.

Lithuania gave him an unamused look and wiped sweat from his brow as he closed the hood of his car. Poland was in the passenger seat, doing absolutely nothing. To Poland's credit, he did look a little sheepish before he grinned.

"You totally need a bath."

Lithuania sighed and leaned against his car. "I'll get on that as soon as I get us out of here. I can't believe you forgot to charge your phone."

"Honest mistake! And like, hey, you didn't even bring yours. At least I brought mine." Poland looked away, pouting a little and then groaning again. "Liet, why didn't your car get stuck in shade?"

"There's shade right up there. Mind helping me push the car to there?"

Poland looked at him as if he grew a second head and Lithuania smiled. It was almost amusing now how much Poland could be averse to any sort of physical labor.

"Not even funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." Lithuania took one last look under the hood before he decided it was a lost cause and got into the driver's seat next to Poland. "But unless we push, we're stuck here. Estonia will probably figure out something's going on, though, I think. We might get out of here before night fall."

"Dude, what if I have to pee?"

"There's a bush."

Poland jabbed him in the arm, looking offended. "Don't be grody."

Lithuania frowned, confused. "Poland, you lived without toilets before."

"And those were totally dark times."

"Really now? I seem to remember we were together most of those times." Lithuania knew what Poland meant, but it was nice to play his own game on him sometimes.

"You know what I mean! But what if I'm peeing and some squirrel sees me." Poland actually did seem nervous about it and he looked ready to sulk, glancing out the window to the bush that was just little ways away as if he expected a monster to pop out of it. Or maybe he was looking for squirrels. Who knew what went on inside his mind?

"I don't think a squirrel would be interested in watching you go to the bathroom. Don't worry about that." In Lithuania's mind, he could come up with a thousand worse incidents than a squirrel appearing.

Suddenly, Poland's voice grew serious. "Dude, it'd see _my thing_."

It wasn't very often that Lithuania actually laughed. He was a serious type, not often taking a moment to take it easy. Unless he was with Poland. With Poland it was a simple thing to laugh or to tease him, make a joke and have it all seem effortless. As soon as Poland spoke, Lithuania started laughing. Not hysterically, but he was chuckling.

"Stop laughing! I'm being like, way serious about this, Liet! You'd have to keep watch."

Lithuania's laughter stopped, but the smile remained and he turned his head to look at him. "Then I'll see your thing."

"You can totally see my thing." Poland's tone was now his attempt at sounding sexual, which he just wasn't good at. Poland could be very attractive, but usually when he did, it was without him trying. If he tried, it turned out more humorous than sexy. But Lithuania had learned his lesson long ago that when Poland tried to sound sexy, it was better to just go with it.

"Can I?"

Poland smirked, the smile lazy and he leaned back. "Yeah, whenever you want."

Lithuania couldn't help it this time, though. "What if there's squirrels watching?"

Poland immediately pouted, looking exaggeratingly hurt as he crossed his arms. "Never mind, you totally can never see my thing."

"I've already seen it."

"Then you'll have to forget you did. Like, right now. You're forgetting seeing it."

Lithuania knew Poland could put this act up of being hurt for a long while until he got what he wanted. It was far easier to just let Poland hear what he wanted to hear, especially if it was just something silly over this. When he'd been younger, it had always irritated him that he'd always have to bend to Poland's will. Nowadays, it didn't seem as big a deal to just be a little silly if it meant Poland smiling.

"Poland?" Lithuania reached and grabbed his hand. "I promise to keep squirrels away."

Poland looked over, appearing more cheerful. "Yeah?"

Lithuania's smile turned a little warmer. "Yeah, I'll chase them away."

Poland happily leaned over and kissed him, just a small little kiss and it probably went against Poland's comfort to do anything more in broad daylight on a road where anybody could find them. Fortunately it went against Lithuania's too and he didn't mind.

"You're the best and I'm allowing you to remember my thing, but I now totally gotta pee so come on, keep watch for squirrels!"

Before he could argue, Poland had tugged him to the bush. Lithuania was just glad that he didn't have to keep through with his promise of chasing squirrels away.


End file.
